The Van Cortlandt Rangers
The Van Cortlandt Rangers, or The VC Rangers, are a fictional New York City gang in 1979. Description The Van Cortlandt Rangers could be identified from their purple and white attire, and were led by Pharaoh. The Van Cortlandt Rangers' territory was Van Cortlandt Park in the Bronx, and their rivals were the Moonrunners, whose territory was the nearby Trainyard in Pelham. History Formation The Van Cortlandt Rangers were formed sometime before April 13, 1979, and adopted Van Cortlandt Park in the Bronx as their territory. Victory in the "Boogie Down" Contest On April 13, 1979, the Van Cortlandt Rangers were able to defeat their rivals, the Moonrunners, in a "Boogie Down" contest. The VC Rangers' victory in the contest was later reported by the D.J. on the gang radio station. Invading Coney Island See also: Bonus Objective: Coney Island Following their victory in the Boogie Down contest, a group of seven Van Cortlandt Rangers attempted to invade Coney Island in Brooklyn. However, the Van Cortlandt Rangers were defeated by the Warriors, one of Coney's resident gangs. Battles with the Moonrunners On June 4, 1979, as part of the ongoing rivalry between the Van Cortlandt Rangers and the Moonrunners, the two gangs battled at the Trainyard in Pelham. The battle was reported by the D.J. on the gang radio station, although the D.J. also noted that the battles between the Van Cortlandt Rangers and Moonrunners were allowing the Turnbull AC's to gain more territory in Pelham. The Meeting See also: The Warriors, Desperate Dudes For some time, the leader of the Gramercy Riffs, Cyrus, had been using the Van Cortlandt Rangers' turf as he planned a conclave of all of the gangs in New York City. When the meeting took place in Van Cortlandt Park, the Van Cortlandt Rangers were one of the many gangs that attended the conclave. Nine delegates represented the VC Rangers at the meeting, where they stood close to the Moonrunners; this was then used by Cyrus as an example of the unity among the gangs while they were under the general truce he had requested. Shortly after this, the Van Cortlandt Rangers and the other gangs, in attendance, witnessed the death of Cyrus. Members *Caine (Soldier) *Goliath (Soldier) *Herod (Soldier) *Jonah (Soldier) *Lucifer (Main Lieutenant) *Pharaoh (Warlord) In the Film In the film the Van Cortlandt Rangers are at the meeting and they can be seen after the meeting. They are also mentioned by Cyrus in his speech. In the Game At the beginning of All-City, the Van Cortlandt Rangers received the word from a Riff messenger that there's gonna be a meeting. They can be seen attending Cyrus' meeting in the cutscene for the mission Desperate Dudes. In Bonus Objective: Turf Invasion #1 the VC Rangers send an army down to Coney Island. Appearances *''The Warriors (Film)'' *''The Warriors (Game) - All-City (Intro Only)'' *''The Warriors (Game) - Desperate Dudes (Intro Only)'' *''The Warriors (Game) - Bonus Objective: Coney Island'' Trivia *Their names are references to biblical characters. *The D.J. does not say their gang's name during the Rumble Mode feature. Why this happens is unknown. *Cyrus' meeting happens on their turf, so it is assumed they are tightly allied with the Riffs. Gallery imagesrang.jpg|Logo es:Van Cortlandt Rangers Category:Main Gangs Category:Gangs